


Criminals Of Thought

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Smut, Snapchat, guilty, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snapchats between friends turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminals Of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where this came from but hey, hope you like it.

You had been working at Anteiku for a little over 6 months now and had become fast friends with Touka. Despite her usually cold demeanor she had warmed to you and loved having another female around the place. After 2 months she and Hinami had asked you to room with them, it made the rent more affordable for both of you and meant that the three of you could hang out together. However, another reason you liked working at Anteiku was because of a certain purple haired regular. 

You were working the late shift today and currently all of the customers were ghouls, you grinned. "Hey, Touka can you smell that?" You asked, sniffing the air.

"Yeah I can." She sniffs the air. "Eurgh! What is that?" She pulled a disgusted face.

"It smells like garbage." You say wrinkling your nose in disgust.

The door swings open, "Bonjour!" Tsukiyama announces, waltzing into Anteiku in his usual over dressed manner.

You and Touka look at each other, "Oh, that makes sense." You both giggle at your inside joke.

Kaneki sniggers under his breath and looks over at you both, you smile back winking at him.

"How is my favourite waitress?" Tsukiyama asks, leaning over the counter. 

You roll your eyes, "Touka how are you?" You ask over your shoulder, she elbows you in the side and you laugh lightly, "Welcoming as ever." You reply. 

Tsukiyama tsks, "I meant you, Y/N." He says, looking up at you from underneath his eyelashes. 

God he is such a fucking flirt. 

You hear Touka making retching sounds in the background and you stifle another laugh. 

"I am very well thank you, is there anything I can get you? A trash can? Garbage truck? An air fresher, maybe?" You ask, giving the purple haired male a wink.

"Non, I only require a cup of your finest coffee and a smile." Tsukiyama responds, brushing off your light hearted teasing. 

"Oh god!" Touka heaves, Kaneki laughs almost dropping the coffee cup he is holding.

"A cup of coffee it is, anything else?" You ask, smiling at him. 

"No thats all." He replies seating himself at his usual table. 

You glance over at him every once in a while, catching his eye as you prepare his coffee. You blush when he smiles at you. 'Dammit Y/N, keep it yogether. You pour out his coffee and walk over to his table. 

"Here we go one cup of coffee." You say, setting the cup down. 

"Merci." Tsukiyama says, grabbing a hold of your hand. 

"Tsukiyama, what are you doing?" You ask as you feel your face heat up.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we could have a lighthearted conversation." He replies, still holding your hands. "Oh and please call me Shuu."

"Okay, Shuu as you can see I'm working." 

"Just five minutes, Sil vous plait?"

Sit with me a moment, mon cherie." Tsukiyama pleads, gesturing to the empty chair, opposite him.

You glanced at Touka, Can I? You mouthed. 

She shrugged at you, a small smile tugging at her lips.

You sighed, seating yourself opposite the purple haired male, "How is my favourite waitress?" He asks again, resting his chin on the back of his folded hands.

You smile softly, "I've been good, well I was good." You frown deliberately backtracking.

Tsukiyama reaches his hands out taking both of your hands in his own. "You were good?"

You nodded, "What changed?" he presses, stroking his thumb over your knuckles.

You look up at him, grinning. "You walked in."

You hear somebody choke and you turn around to see Nishiki laughing behind his coffee cup. Tsukiyama lets go of your hands and places one of his own over his chest. "Your words hurt me, Y/N. I thought we were friends, non?" He says, looking hurt.

You roll your eyes, holding his right hand. "Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me." You plead, going along with his charade.

He looks at you, his hand still on his chest, "Non."

"Oh come o-" You bite the inside of your cheek. You shake your head giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "Sil vous plait?" You ask, cringing at your awful pronunciation.

He laces his fingers with your own, grinning at you. "Oui."

"Oui?" You repeat, "oui what?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Yes I forgive you. How could I not?"

You smile back at him, "How have you been?" You ask, staring into his beautiful purple orbs.

"I have been fantastique, have you heard of Snapchat?" He asks, you groan in response. "I'll take that as a yes, isn't it amazing."

You head but the table in front of you, please don't ask please don't ask. You silently beg, the last thing you need is endless Snapchats of Tsukiyama trying on clothes or eating extravagantly prepared meat.

"Give me your phone I'll  add myself." He says.

"I'd really rather not." You replied, hoping Tsukiyama wouldn't push you any farther. 

"Nonsense, it's harmless and I find it quite enjoyable. Don't you?" He mused, reaching across the table to pull your phone out of your apron pocket. 

"Hey," you reached for your phone only to have Tsukiyama turn away from you his fingers gliding across the screen. 

"There we go, (snapchat name)" he said, raising his eyebrow.

You sighed looking at his username, you sniggered. "TheGourmetKing? You are kidding me?" 

"What's wrong with it?" 

"Nothing." You shook your head, clicking on his story. You were right, pictures of specially prepared meals. Tsukiyama choosing his outfit. Videos of humans he had taken a liking too. Flower arrangements and a picture of you holding his hand captioned "Mon amore." 

You choked, turning the phone towards him. "What is that?" You ask.

"It's a sliced sautéed eyeball." He answered. 

You turned the phone back towards you, "Oh no I meant the mon amore thing. I'm not your mon amore." 

"Yes you are." He let go of your hands, rising from the table.

You stood up too, "Shuu-" You began but he pressed a finger to your lips. 

"I'm going home, I have things to attend to. Aurevoir Y/N." He kissed your cheek. 

You stood there dumbfounded, as you watched him strut out of the coffee shop. "Um, bye." You mumbled, touching your cheek. 

"Hey, Y/N, he's gone. Also, Touka is getting ready to leave so are you going to go with her? I can do your shift I do owe you one." Nishiki said, clearing away Tsukiyama's used coffee cup.

"Erm, yeah sure thanks." You turned, to face him. 

"Y/N, the door is that way. What's up with you?" He asked, turning you to face the door. 

"N - nothing. I'm fine." You scoffed. 

"She's in love, Nishiki." Komo said, beaming at you.

"I am not in love. Especially with Shuu." You responded indignantly. 

"Ooh first name basis." Nishiki nodded at Komo. 

"Y/N, you coming?" Touka asked, holding your coat out to you. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." You turned to Komo and Nishiki. "I am not in love."

"Yeah right, mon amore." Nishiki taunted as you stepped out of the door.

You went to go back inside and give Nishiki a mouthful only to be stopped by Touka, "Leave it, it's honestly not worth it." She said, walking ahead. You sighed she was right it wasn't worth it.

You followed her shoving your hands in your pockets. "Do you like Tsukiyama?" Touka asked, pulling her scarf tighter towards her. 

"What? No! He's a friend, kind of." You blushed. Truth is you do like him, you weren't sure what is was but you got butterflies when you were around him. 

Touka grinned at you, "Huh? So you do, I've got to admit I am a little surprised."

You clenched your fists, "Touka promise me you won't say anything to anybody about it. Especially Nishiki he'll make my life hell." 

She punched you in the arm, "Okay, I'll keep your dirty little secret and please tell anybody,  I'd be sick just saying the words." 

You flipped her off, she laughed softly. "Come on let's get home and get a cup of coffee." 

"Sounds good." You reply.

*mini time skip* 

"Right, well I have revision to do. So feel free to hog the tv." Touka said cracking her shoulders as she stood up. 

"Okay, do you want a coffee? I'm going to go make one. How about you Hinami?" You ask, rising from the couch and padding to the kitchen.

"Yes please, Y/N." Hinami said, peeking her head round her bedroom door. 

"Touka?" You ask, turning to face her. 

"Yeah, I'll have one. Thanks." She says, walking to her room. 

You sigh, listening to the gurgle of the coffee machine. You check the time 10:30. You throw the empty coffee jar in the trash and an idea hits you. You snatch your phone from the counter, grinning to yourself as you wait for Snapchat to load.   
When it does you take a picture of the almost full waste bin in the kitchen. You giggle as you write the caption: 'Hey Shuu, what are you doing in my kitchen?'

You send it to Tsukiyama, giggling as he opens it. You take a picture of yourself looking apologetic the caption reading: 'Sorry easy mistake to make.'

You were still giggling to yourself when Tsukiyama sent you a snap. You were not expecting what you got. 

You tapped it open your eyes widening at the sight before you. Tsukiyama was shirtless his hair wet from the shower. "Was it really?" 

You sent him a picture of the coffee cup, "No." 

He sent you another one this time he was smiling, "Your blushing aren't you?" It said. 

Another picture of the coffee cup, "I am not." 

This time it was a full length picture of him with a red towel around his waist. "Then why am I seeing a coffee cup." You bit your lip as you stared at his v line. 

You took at picture of you face, using the flower crown filter so he wouldn't see your flushed face.

He sent you another picture his time he had a red rose in his mouth. "For you, mon cherie." 

You face palmed, why was he so fucking attractive? It wasn't fair. You poured the coffee into three cups, debating what your next snapchat could be. 

You balanced the three cups in your hands, your phone hanging from the corner of your mouth. "Hnam" You mumbled. 

You heard her giggle from behind the door, "Thank you, Y/N." She took it

You slid your phone in the pocket of your hoodie. You opened the door, "Hey, T I got your coffee." You placed it on her desk. She had her earphones in. She looked up to her nodding her thanks. You smiled, giving her shoulder a squeeze. You shut the door behind you before finally entering your own room, your phone buzzed. You looked at the screen seeing a snapchat notification, you set your coffee down. "What is it this time? You thought as you tapped it open. 

This time it was Shuu lying on his double bed, gesturing to the empty space beside him. "Come join me, mon amore."

You rolled your eyes, taking another selfie of you with your headphones on looking unimpressed. 'I'm disappointed, Shuu." You wrote. 

He sent you one back almost immediately a look of feigned horror on his chiselled features. 'In me. Never." 

You laughed snapping a picture of your empty bed, 'its Voulez vous voucher avec moi c'est-soir?'

You instantly regretted it, as your phone beeped again, 'is that a request?' He looked smug. You liked that look on him. 

You were about to respond when he sent you another picture of him with a shirt and jacket on. "Because...oui" the image flashed off your screen, showing your reflection. You held on to the phone as you rested your hand in your lap.

You pouted, "I like you better with the shirt off" you mumbled. You lifted your phone again to see the little sending circle. You felt sick. What was your phone sending? Please tell me you hadn't accidentally sent him what you just said. Your face heated up, oh god. The seconds ticked by and it felt like hours. After what felt like an eternity your phone buzzed again. 

It was Tsukiyama shirtless again, "I like me shirtless too."

Oh god he heard you. Oh fuck. Buzz.

"How about you shirtless." He sent you another picture this time you could see his v line again. 

Your snapchat name  
You fucking perv you typed back.

TheGourmetKing   
You wanted me to undress myself.

Your snapchat name   
I didn't...  
Mean for you to here that.

TheGourmetKing   
Well, I did.

Your snapchat name  
Are you serious?

TheGourmetKing   
Oui.  
I won't show anybody.

Your snapchat name   
I don't trust you.

TheGourmetKing   
You hurt me mon amore.

You sighed, pulling your shirt off, leaving you in your f/c bra. You blushed were you really going to do this. It was only five seconds right. You snapped a photo, and sent it. Cringing internally. 

You had been friends with Tsukiyama for a while but this felt inappropriate. Your phone buzzed. You felt sick what if he didn't like what he saw. You clicked on the image, 'c'est magnifique' it was just of his face his time, his cheeks dusted light pink.

Your phone buzzed again, 'show me more' your eyes widened. What did he mean by that? You were about to ask when he messaged you. 'Underwear for underwear?'

You blushed, the thought of seeing Tsukiyama in his underwear was arousing you stood up, shimmying out of your bed shorts, revealing your matching f/c panties. You walked over to your mirror, staring at your almost naked body. You snapped a photo, smiling to yourself. 

You sent it without a caption, it didnt need one, it spoke for itself. Your phone buzzed and you giggled excitedly, he didn't disappoint the picture was of Tsukiyama in tight red boxers, his hair still slightly damp. You felt that familiar tingle of arousal build up in between your thighs and you blushed. Your thoughts raced, thoughts of him nibbling your earlobe, as his hands roamed over you skin. His mouth against yours as he laid in between your thighs. 

You flicked the bolt on your bedroom door. The ache between your legs was unbearable, you laid on your covers, your phone next to you. You were trailing your hands up your thighs when your phone buzzed again. 

TheGourmetKing  
You're beautiful.

You smiled softly, your face heating up.

Your snapchat name  
You're beautiful too.

It wasn't a lie he was beautiful, his purple hair, his smile, his eyes. Your hands slipped into your underwear, your fingers rubbing your clit slowly. You moaned, you couldn't believe you were doing this. You quickened your pace, applying a little more pressure. Your breath hitched as you thought about Tsukiyama doing this to you. His long slender fingers rubbing you, slipping one of them inside of you. You moaned again, slipping one of your own fingers inside of you. "Oh fuck." You panted, as you thrust your own fingers inside of yourself. You continued to rub your clit as you envisioned Shuu, kissing your hips, grazing his teeth over them before moving his mouth so he could kiss and tongue your clit. You arched into your own hand. Your body nearing it's release. In your head Tsukiyama was licking and sucking your pussy his head in between your thighs, his tongue lapping at your juices. Begging you to come for him. You eyes screwed shut, as you moaned loudly, clenching around your own fingers. You rubbed your clit slowly, riding out your orgasm. You removed your fingers, rolling over to bury your face in his pillow. Your face was pink. You couldn't believe what you had just done but you would be lying if you said you hadn't enjoyed it. You were oddly satisfied, YYou sent it without a caption, it didnt need one, it spoke for itself. Your phone buzzed and you giggled excitedly, he didn't disappoint the picture was of Tsukiyama in tight red boxers, his hair still slightly damp. You felt that familiar tingle of arousal build up in between your thighs and you blushed. Your thoughts raced, thoughts of him nibbling your earlobe, as his hands roamed over you skin. His mouth against yours as he laid in between your thighs. 

You flicked the bolt on your bedroom door. The ache between your legs was unbearable, you laid on your covers, your phone next to you. You were trailing your hands up your thighs when your phone buzzed again. 

TheGourmetKing  
You're beautiful.

You smiled softly, your face heating up.

Your snapchat name  
You're beautiful too.

It wasn't a lie he was beautiful, his purple hair, his smile, his eyes. Your hands slipped into your underwear, your fingers rubbing your clit slowly. You moaned, you couldn't believe you were doing this. You quickened your pace, applying a little more pressure. Your breath hitched as you thought about Tsukiyama doing this to you. His long slender fingers rubbing you, slipping one of them inside of you. You moaned again, slipping one of your own fingers inside of you. "Oh fuck." You panted, as you thrust your own fingers inside of yourself. You continued to rub your clit as you envisioned Shuu, kissing your hips, grazing his teeth over them before moving his mouth so he could kiss and tongue your clit. You arched into your own hand. Your body nearing it's release. In your head Tsukiyama was licking and sucking your pussy his head in between your thighs, his tongue lapping at your juices. Begging you to come for him. You eyes screwed shut, as you moaned loudly, clenching around your own fingers. You rubbed your clit slowly, riding out your orgasm. You removed your fingers, rolling over to bury your face in his pillow. Your face was pink. You couldn't believe what you had just done but you would be lying if you said you hadn't enjoyed it. You were oddly satisfied, you felt guilty, but satisfied. You were about to send Shuu a goodnight picture when your phone buzzed. 

*Tsukiyama's P.O.V.* 

He stared at the photograph of you, in your matching (f/c) underwear, it always striking against your soft (s/c) skin. He adored you. His mon amore in her underwear. He sent you a message, he needed you to know you were beautiful.

He felt his erection strain against the tight fabric of his boxers. His phone buzzed, 

TheGourmetKing  
You're beautiful.

Your snapchat name  
You're beautiful too.

He smiled to himself, resting his phone on his nightstand. He freed his erection from the restraints of his boxers. His hand wrapping around his shaft. He moved his hand up and down his impressive length, his thumb rubbing over the slit. He groaned, moving his left hand threw his hair. Oh how he wished you were here doing this for him. Your hands moving up and down his cock, biting his earlobe as you whispered seductively in his ear. He jerked his hands faster, moaning your name softly. 

He thought about your mouth pressed against his as you jerking him off faster. Trailing your tongue down his body, biting his v line as you make your way to his shaft, taking him all the way in your mouth. His hands fisting in your hair as you bob your head up and down, your teeth lightly grazing him as he bucks his hips in rhythm with you. 

He pumps himself faster, gritting his teeth as he reaches his climax. He moans loudly, spilling cum over his bed sheets. He laughs breathlessly, oh what you do to him. He reaches for his phone, taking a picture of himself. He sends it, his head falling onto his pillow, his breathing shallow. Guilt washed over him.

*Your P.O.V.*

You reached for your phone, 

'Oh what you do to me' it read, you stared intently at the picture of Tsukiyama, his faced flushed and his hair ruffled. He looked tired. You smiled, snapping your own picture.

You sent it, plugging your phone into the charger.

*Tsukiyama's P.O.V* 

Tsukiyama reahed for his phone when he heard it buzz. 

'Goodnight Shuu x' your face was flushed.

Your face was glowing and you looked happy, he smiled to himself. He loved seeing you happy, he was glad that he made you happy. All feelings of guilt completely melted away.

"Goodnight, mon amore." He said, rolling over onto his pillow, smiling to himself


End file.
